Seasonal Seduction
by Lovania
Summary: Drarry - Summer's arrived and the year is ending. As light is fading Harry gets to know.
1. In Autumn: it was a song

That's my FF to the Season Challenge of Megsy42:

**Autumn Prompts: leaves, tree, fight, breathe, song, brown**

**

* * *

**

In Autumn - It was a song

Clapping erupted through the Great Hall, after the first years were sorted, and then the feast began.

At all the tables joyful laughter flared while the students caught up to their adventures during summer break, while trying not to choke on the delicious food doing so.

Harry looked around the room fondly, watching his fellow students and friends talking animatedly, and simply enjoyed being back. Back at home. Because this felt like home not the Dursley's, where he was seen as a freak and treated like a slave. They didn't accept him. But here he sat right next to people, who not only accepted him but even liked him; this was where he belonged.

Sure, not everybody liked him, but that was okay because there is always someone who you can't get along with, who you curse and fight with. Somehow such childish school rivalries made his life in Hogwarts seem even more _ordinary_ – like it should be.

Of course, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was not ordinary, not by far. For god's sake he had one of the most powerful dark wizards lusting after his blood. No, there was no point in denying the fact that he was different. But he learned to cope with it. He knew he had to fight and he knew he had to win. And he was going to fight _and_ win, he had learned to live with his destiny, but he also to want to fulfil it himself.

But all these things didn't matter at that moment. After a fruitless summer with his hated relatives, he didn't care about dangerous madmen or the scar on his forehead, only about being back and feeling brilliant.

Happily grinning, Harry finally started eating greedily. He did not have much to eat the last few months and he savoured every taste.

--

The boy-who-lived was walking outside towards his favourite spot that was just beneath his favourite** tree**.

It was a huge specimen of its sort and offered cover from both weather and people. What could he say, he may love it here and feel at home, but the "chosen-one" frankly wasn't use to all this company.

As he approached the grand oak tree he admired the sight in front of him. He really loved this season. The **leaves** rustled in the gentle wind and under his feet. The tree was the most awesome of it all. It showed all the beauty that fall could provide you with. At one small part the leaves were still a faint green, from there they slowly turned lighter into a bright yellow and than darker again into an elegant red and finally at the last part it was **brown**. The wind tugged at them and – as gentle as it was – many gave in easily and sailed through the air, giving the picture the impression of being painted.

Harry suddenly stopped in his step. What was that? It sounded like… singing. Yes, someone was singing and it came from the direction of his tree.

Carefully he came nearer and tried to discern something, but the tree covered everything from sight. He had to get closer to the source and almost started running, as much as he could without making too much sound.

After a few moments he was able to make out the **song**. This song had been sung to pay homage to fall's beauty and to give thank for the crops, nowadays, however, it was an old, traditional child's song.

Harry slowed down his steps and tried to be as quiet as he could be, so not to frighten this marvellous singer. The voice was soft but still strong and dreamy, like nothing he had ever heard before.

He had reached his goal finally and he was inches from discovering the owner of this voice. Only a few steps more, and then he saw him. There under the boughs and in the midst of the colour's play, stood Draco Malfoy, ice prince of Slytherin.

For some moments Harry forgot how to **breathe**. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of something like this. Never would he have considered Malfoy to have such a lovely and amiable voice.

He did not dare to move a muscle, but only stood there frozen like a statue. He was afraid to make himself known to the other boy. It would mean the singing would stop and he felt absolutely no desire to hear the usual condescending drawl in its place. He was in too good of a mood to **fight**, anyway. So he stayed there listening and watching. The blonde had his eyes closed while leaning against the trunk. For the first time in Harry's life he was seeing his rival so completely at peace and rest. He willed the moment to last forever.

He did not notice it when his own eyes shut, nor when his lips formed themselves into a relaxed smile.

* * *

Thanks for the inspiration Megsy, I hope you like it )


	2. In Winter: It was a coat

Season Challenge:

**Winter Prompts: cold, snow, puddle-jumping, coat, white**

* * *

**In Winter – It was a coat**

Harry was sitting on the big window in the boy's dormitory, watching the snowflakes glide down to join their companions in the thick **white** layer, which covered Hogwart's grounds.

The castle was practically deserted of any human body. Out of fear of the upcoming war parents wanted their precious children as close by for Christmas as possible. Only a few remained, a couple of Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws, hardly any Gryffindors – not because the parents of Gryffindors were particularly scared, but because in Gryffindor there were the least Death Eaters, or so the rumours said. Admittedly, it was conspicuous that most of the students, who stayed, were Slytherins. True or not, it did explain the presence of one Harry Potter as the only Gryffindor there.

He could have gone with Ron and spent the holidays with the Weasleys. It had been appealing; they were like a family after all, but there was something even more appealing here in Hogwarts. And this something was just walking outside, a blonde head bobbing around, barely noticeable with his light robes. He was alone. Malfoy was _alone._

Harry blinked a few times. Finally! He jumped up and ran out, grabbing his winter jacket while passing and made his way down, taking shortcut over shortcut.

After he had heard Malfoy would spend Christmas at Hogwarts he had quickly decided to so too. Ever since that fateful day when he heard the blonde sing, he couldn't get this beautiful voice out of his head, couldn't forget the image of the fair boy surrounded by the colourful leaves softly falling all around him. On top of it Malfoy had even refrained from being his usual spiteful git-self. He wasn't exactly nice or anything, actually he didn't talk much to anyone at all. The taunting and the rivalry had stopped, though instead the one time they had talked he had even been – though not overly polite – quite civil, almost pleasantly so. It was confusing, and frankly, a bit intriguing.

So now, Harry had been trying to catch the blonde alone but quickly discovered that it was no use. Malfoy was always with some of his housemates and wouldn't spare the Gryffindor a glance. Unfortunately, that also had not changed during the holidays. Until now.

Gasping heavily Harry arrived outside, promptly being greeted by a shockingly freezing blow of air. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and scanned the blanket of **snow** and in the next moment his breath caught in his throat. He had to do a double take when his eyes eventually found what he had been searching for.

Standing nearby the lake among the white fluffy-looking snowflakes, a soft breeze playing with his silver blonde hair and cheeks slightly rosy from the **cold**, God, Draco looked like the personification of an angel. And that **coat** just added to that, it was a light colour, not quite white as that would have made him even paler than he already was, but Merlin did that compliment his form. Harry hadn't even known until that second that a simple coat could make you look so damn gorgeous.

Taking a shaky breath to calm himself, his lungs immediately hurting from the cold air, Harry made to approach the fair boy. Just a few metres away he stopped abruptly. He chewed his lips while his brain raced. What the hell should he say to him? _Hey Malfoy…_ and then what? He should have thought about that. _Shit._

He only realised that he had cursed out loud when the boy who stood with his back to him started and slowly turned around to face him.

"Potter"

"M...Malfoy"

Shit, why was his voice crackling? It was only Malfoy, wasn't it? So why couldn't he just say his name?

Harry swallowed; he couldn't help his eyes from drifting down, over the lean, perfect body. As he drew his gaze back up the lips of his counterpart had formed themselves into the famous smirk, while one eyebrow was arched calculatingly.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Malfoy more teased than drawled.

Awkwardly looked around, completely avoiding the other boy until his eyes stilled on the ground before his feet.

"Hey Malfoy, up for some **puddle-jumping**?"

"Excuse-me?" the Slytherin asked in total bewilderment. It was Harry's turn to smirk now, mischievously.

"Oh, let me show you" he said silkily and the next instant he bent his knees and jumped up, right into the puddle mud, water and snow in front of him.

"Hey!" the clearly outraged blonde exclaimed, staring down at his coat then at Harry with fury in his eyes.

"Come on! Try it! Don't be such a stuck up! It's fun!" Harry replied, grinning like mad and made some more jumps to prove his point.

"You…" Draco stopped to watch the Gryffindor having fun. Harry could see the slightest tug at the corners of his lips.

"Fine, if you want."

The supposed smirk rapidly turned into a grin, when he joined the puddle-jumping. The boys jumped and laughed like made, soaking their clothes with the muddy water.

Eventually, when the wind blew stronger and the two got cold they made their way back to the great front doors of Hogwarts. They went in companionable silence, Harry slightly behind. He licked his lips. Draco's light clothes had become almost transparent, showing off even more than before.

"Yes" the Gryffindor all but breathed.

Nevertheless, Draco, who had been skipping up the stairs, heard it and turned with raised eyebrows.

"What _yes_?"

Harry met the question with a predatory look and faster than even he could register he found himself pinning the fair boy to the wall.

"Yes, I like what I see. A lot" the Gryffindor answered in a hoarse whisper.

He felt the smaller boy shiver under him, but seemingly Draco would have nothing of this, how his next words proved.

"Stop it!" he ordered and Harry felt hands trying to shove him away, though not too forcefully. Once again he smirked and couldn't resist flicking his tongue over the pink, twitching ear. He pulled back reluctantly and fixated the trapped boy in front of him, his lips mere centimetres from those of the other.

"Merry Christmas, Draco" he said huskily, before he straightened up, gave the stunned blonde a last wink and passed through the doors, grinning to himself.

'_I swear by Merlin, Gryffindor and God this little Slytherin ice prince will be mine. Oh, yes Draco Malfoy you'd be seduced before you even realise what hit you.' _

* * *

Finally the second chapter. So now it's two down, leaves Spring and Summer. Mmmh looks like it's getting hot ;)


	3. In Spring: it was a flower

Seasons Challenge

Spring Prompts: bloom, flower(s), sounds, rustle, light, green

* * *

**In Spring – it was a flower**

The seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin were enjoying themselves in a potions lesson. Well, at least Harry was enjoying himself immensely. As always, he was paired with Draco Malfoy for making this difficult potion, and they had been working on it for about two hours now. Or rather Draco was working on it, and Harry was trying to touch the other as much as possible. So much indeed that even Snape had called out on him. It was a little embarrassing but totally worth the blush on Draco's face.

Now the lesson was nearing its end and so was their potion. Draco was already filling it into a vial and brought that to Snape. After receiving all the vials the Potions master finished the class and every student hurriedly packed their things, relieved to get away.

Harry didn't hurry that much. He was more concerned about staying near his partner, making sure to accidently brush their hands or bump into the fair boy, totally on chance, of course.

Draco who, after two hours of this, had become quite weary towards Harry began to rush himself and within seconds was on his way out, throwing the Gryffindor one last incredulous look.

Harry just smiled and wished him goodbye before finally gathering his own things. He grabbed his wand to tuck it in its usual place in his belt. Funny, he normally never puts his wand on the table – he couldn't even remember taking it out. Apparently he hadn't, either. He could feel a wooden stick already securely tucked there. Harry pulled the unidentified wand out for closer inspection and instantly a grin rose to his lips.

Looked like Draco had forgotten something and, like the chivalrous gentleman Harry was, he of course was going to return this precious little object.

Still grinning, Harry ran out of the classroom after the Slytherin. Now, where could said boy be?

Harry knew that Draco had a free period at this time and Harry only had divination so he wasn't exactly in a hurry. Maybe the Slytherin was in the library. Nah, right now probably half of the school would be there and the Slytherin hated being in the library when it's packed with students.

A few students came through the Entrance doors and revealed the Hogwarts grounds. It was one of those spring days where winter and summer battled over the weather. The winter didn't want to give in and sent some heavy, dark clouds, though the summer was already half there and the sun broke through them, attaining a marvellous view. It was beautiful, all together not a bad day at all. It was warm too, with occasionally soft blows of wind and nature coming into **bloom**.

Harry smirked. If Draco wasn't out there Snape was a secret Hawaiian beauty queen.

After a little while of searching, Harry became impatient and also a bit frustrated. There was no sign of the blond. He was about to give up and to get his Marauder's map, when a strong smell entered his nose. It seemed to come from the **flower** field he was currently near. Harry made a few steps towards the sea of colours. This was what he so loved about spring.

While drinking in the view Harry suddenly noticed a disordering movement in the middle of the field. In that second a blond head dove up between all the green grass and multicoloured flowers. The clouds above had broken open so that a curtain-like stream of sunlight fell upon the boy's form, his face stretched towards it. Draco leaned on one arm and in the other he held a thorn-less lilac rose. Harry hadn't even known that lilac roses existed. He couldn't bring himself to think about it, though; he was too focused on the sight before him and the scent that invaded his mind, it made every clear thought impossible. The wind changed and blew directly to him, bringing even more of this smell to him. He could see Draco's golden strands flying in the wind and a lilac petalof his rose freeing itself and floating towards Harry, soon followed by its fellows. They touched the boy's face, and the beautiful scent intensified.

Harry's eyes fell close and his senses narrowed to only these impressions, and he drowned in the feeling of soft touches on his cheeks.

As it ended and Harry remembered what he was doing there his eyes snapped open and shortly afterwards he began cursing colourfully.

Draco had vanished once again – where to, now? Harry scanned his surroundings, his sight finally landing on the way directing to his favourite tree, where he had once heard Draco sing. He wondered if maybe… well, it was worth a try.

Harry started in the direction, soon breaking out into a run, while he was searching frantically. Then between all the twigs and trees he saw a shock of golden hair. A few steps forward and a closer look confirmed: Draco Malfoy. He was walking through the little forest to their famous tree.

A smirk formed on Harry's lips. Draco didn't know, but being in the middle of the forest made translating his plan into action so much easier.

On skilful paws he neared his prey, always thoughtful to keep hidden, though he did make **sounds** so that Draco would know _something_ was there. A **rustle** here, a twig-break there and soon Draco was hectically searching for his follower, for any danger. Grey eyes switched over bushes, oak trees and some animals too. The sounds didn't stop – quite contrary, they seemed to get nearer, were now behind him. Draco shouted out:

"Who is there?" – But no answer came.

Looking more and more panicking he hurled around in circles a few times and after the final sound of footsteps he turned to run – only to find himself glued to his spot by two emerald **green** eyes.

"Potter?"

It sounded like something between a surprised shout and a husky question.

"Draco," Harry breathed as he pulled out the wand.

"It's time to sort some things out."

Draco automatically grabbed for his wand, when he found nothing. A wave of shock crossed his face and caused Harry's smirk to widen.

"Lost something?" he said in a bittersweet tone and held the wand so that Draco could see just who's wand it was.

"How… You… give me my wand back!"

"Oh, of course. But first you'll have to do something for it. You know… earn it," Harry leered out, enjoying the insecure look crossing Draco's face.

"And what do you want?"

"I want you to sing for me."

A while later they could be seen sitting under their favourite tree – Draco singing while Harry just listened. Absorbed in the beautiful voice the Gryffindor leaned nearer to the other boy and buried his face in the fair neck, breathing in deeply. The Slytherin only wavered a second in his singing but soon relaxed in the arms that had snuck around him.


	4. In Summer: it was a smile

*woots* yeah, it's finally done ^^ that's it boys and girls, the last chapter. thanks for reading so far already. tell me what you think about it pls ^^ *cuddles*

Summer Prompts: heat, sun, outdoor, smile, lake, yellow

**In Summer – it was a smile**

Clapping erupted through the Great Hall after the eighth years received their certificates, and then the feast began.

At all the tables joyful laughter flared while the students talked about their future plans, while trying not to choke on the delicious food doing so.

Harry looked around the room fondly, watching his fellow students and friends talking animatedly. His eyes caught sight of the light blond hair, white teeth flashing, and grey eyes twinkling. Harry's heart jumped happily.

Their gazes locked for long seconds before the fair haired boy winked at Harry and turned back to the conversation his friends were engaged in.

Still smiling, Harry leaned back and turned his face upwards. The sky over their heads was cloudless and clear. The days had grown long and so the **sun** still stood low in the west, but was not setting yet. From west to east the sky turned gradually a darker shade of blue.

Harry sighed. His time in Hogwarts was nearing its end. Tomorrow, already they would leave by train and his beloved school, his home, would become a memory, he was going to draw, love, and caress. His heart sank at the thought. At the same time a smile played around his lips. He knew it was time to leave and go out into the world. See what it had in store for him. The future was exciting, and Harry felt ready for it.

Everything had gone so fast this year. Figures, this was how battle and war worked. Fast. Voldemort had concentrated solely on Harry and destroying him. Therefore he had not sensed the danger coming from within his own ranks, organized by none other than Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. After the incident in Harry's fourth year at Voldemort's resurrection, the 'Dark Lord' wanted a new wand. They kidnapped Olivander for this purpose who had to work on one all summer before their seventh year and – how it turned out – with Draco's help. The result was perfect. A new and unusually strong wand, practically tailor made for Voldemort. Just too bad there were some, let's call it special effects. Harry had to repress a fit of laughter whenever he thought back to the face the snake-man had made when he realised that this perfect wand couldn't even kill a fly. Just like that, it couldn't. The victims hit by a killing curse fell into a sort of coma, seemingly dead but still not really. And the moment Voldemort turned this wand against Harry the poison Olivander and Draco had worked into it, was activated. There hadn't even been an actual need to fight and Harry was just fine with that.

For this evening all Harry planned was to enjoy this final meal in Hogwarts, stroll through the corridors for the last time, and go to bed early to imprint every memory into his mind.

Just about to turn back to his food, Harry found himself yet again exposed to a piercing silver gaze. The blond showed his teeth, before he left, and headed **outdoor**. Harry blinked several times before he started to grin. He rose slowly. Surely, a little change of plan wouldn't hurt.

The boy-who-lived-twice was walking outside towards his favourite spot that was just beneath his favourite tree.

While the temperature had sunk visibly in the evening, the air still carried the day's **heat** heavily. Once again the grand oak tree proved to be a perfect shelter from weather and the view of others alike.

Harry sat down softly and leaned on the trunk, one arm automatically sneaked around the lean body beside him before he gave his boyfriend a greeting kiss.

They only exchanged a few words and soon fell quiet in favour of the view in front of them. Their spot gave them a perfect sight over the **lake** and of the sun that was dipping down like it was sinking into the water. The cold blue seemed on fire, burning in a flaming red that melted into orange until it became the blended **yellow** of sunlight.

Harry relaxed even further down. He felt absolutely content with himself. The body in his arms felt heavenly. He had watched the sun set many times but it was something completely different watching it with his beloved. His arms tightened shortly around the waist causing the fair head to turn and a brow to arch at him in question.

"I'm just happy," he whispered as if scared to destroy the idyllic peace they sat in. "And proud," he added, even puffing his chest a little.

"Of what?"

"Of seducing you, of course. It was easier than I would have thought."

A pause followed. A moment later any idyllic peace was forever shattered simply by a burst of laughter. Draco was clutching his stomach and couldn't hold himself upright, he was laughing so hard. Harry on the other hand did not see what would be so funny. He had scooted away a bit and frowned down on his boyfriend.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not just a little put out.

Hearing that, Draco tried to control himself but only managed to reduce his laughter to chuckling.

"Just... how, may I ask, did _you_ seduce _me_?" Draco finally brought out, looking at Harry incredulously, who in turn stuck up his nose and began to relate the story of his triumphal march.

"Well, first in Christmas break, you remember? The puddle-jumping, which made you all wet and all and of course the, you know, pressing you against the wall." Harry grinned at the other boy with a suggestive twinkle in the eyes, before he continued. "Then at potions the touching as much as possible and when you forgot your wand, I brought it to you and made you sing for me."

Harry puffed out his chest further and gave his version of a smirk. It was more a wide grin, really.

Draco contrarily did really smirk. And chuckled, which was rather impressive that he could do those simultaneously.

"You call that 'seducing?"

The reply drew a confused frown from the Gryffindor and Draco smirked wider. He settled down again, leaning on his elbow and stretched out his legs, making a delicious show of himself.

"I tell you about seducing, Mr. Potter," he began in a low voice. "Seducing is when you catch your target's attention, for instance through your talented voice, so that he can't get you out of his head anymore. Then when he's desperate for some contact with you, you dress in your most flattering bright coat and even participate in a childish game like puddle-jumping and let yourself get wet because really, there is nothing hotter than almost transparent clothes clinging to your form. And last but not least, when your target still can't get his arse up and swallow your bait, you give him another little push in the right direction. For instance, by 'accidently forgetting' your wand on the table so that he comes searching for you. Add a nice lilac rose to the mix, which was – by chance of course – drowned in the lovely aphrodisiac potion that was made in class the same day, and voila, a hot Gryffindor is running after you. That is seducing," Draco finished still smirking at the gaping Harry.

"Oh, come on Potter, close your mouth or you'll catch flies. And I don't kiss mouths with flies in them."

With a click Harry's jaws closed. He was looking more than just put out by now.

"Aphrodisiac?" he asked.

"I actually thought that it would give me away for sure. I mean, I knew you weren't paying much attention to Snape but that you didn't even know what we were brewing…" Draco shook his head exaggeratingly and regarded Harry with laughing eyes. "It wasn't a very strong aphrodisiac but nevertheless strong enough to lead the way and to loosen up some barriers between us. And besides, really didn't you think my little flower was a bit strange? Let alone that I, grown up with magic as one of the most important things in life, would forget my wand of all things. Pretty unlikely, isn't it?"

Harry was speechless. And felt slightly embarrassed. Oh and great, Draco was still smirking at him like that annoying cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. Disappointed at being played that easily by his mean and underhanded boyfriend, Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and flung himself against the tree trunk. He did not sulk, mind you. He merely stuck out his lower lip in a pout like manner – no actual pout, of course – and looked sternly straight ahead into the now appearing darkness.

He also didn't turn his head when he heard the chuckle beside him and felt the warmth of a nearing body at his side.

"Poor Harry, being seduced so meanly," Draco purred near Harry's ear, "but there must be something worse than that, don't you think?" Draco's face appeared in his vision and a seductive **smile** was directed at him before those lips came closer and closer.

Well, maybe there were worse things then being seduced.


End file.
